Początek Końca
by Siljec
Summary: Kiedy niespodziewanie w Londynie ponownie pojawia się James Moriarty, Scotland Yard nie może wyjść z zaskoczenia. Tym razem nie ma Sherlocka Holmesa, który mógłby zająć się sprawą. Całe miasto jest w szoku, gdy rzekomo martwy przestępca dokonuje kolejnych zbrodni, a emocje sięgają zenitu, gdy zaczyna porywać znajomych Sherlocka. [Ulokowane czasowo po świątecznym odcinku!]
1. Chapter 1

Inspektor Lestrade zamknął teczkę z dokumentami i przeciągnął się. Dzień pracy powoli chylił się ku końcowi, a przed nim majaczyła już cudowna perspektywa wolnego weekendu. Mimo że ostatnimi czasy nie mógł narzekać na zbyt duży nawał pracy, nie mógł doczekać się powrotu do domu. Co prawda całą przyjemność z wolnego czasu psuła mu obecność żony, której ciągle coś nie pasowało. Miał jednak nadzieje, że zniknie ona na weekend, tak jak ostatnio. Wiedział, gdzie wtedy była, ale ani trochę już go to nie obchodziło. Miała już tylu kochanków, że właściwie przestał myśleć o niej jak o osobie, której kiedyś ślubował miłość aż do śmierci. Zresztą, ona przestała myśleć o nim w ten sposób już lata temu. Chyba niedługo będą musieli się rozwieść. Gdyby nie fakt, że to ona właściwie dysponowała ich majątkiem i była tą połową małżeństwa, która wyszłaby na rozwodzie lepiej, pewnie złożyłby pozew już dawno.

Greg postanowił jednak nie psuć sobie zaczynającego się weekendu myślami o tej kobiecie. Wolne to wolne, kiedyś musi mieć czas na odpoczynek - od pracy i dręczących go myśli. Zegar nad drzwiami gabinetu mówił mu, że jeszcze tylko dwadzieścia minut i będzie mógł opuścić biuro na całe dwa dni. Ponad czterdzieści osiem godzin bez patrzenia na wszystkie te smętne, nudne twarze. Dwie doby spokoju.

Niestety, Lestrade bardzo się mylił. W chwili, w której zaczął już zastanawiać się, czym zajmie się w niedzielę, zadzwonił telefon. Na wyświetlaczu dostrzegł numer Sally Donovan.

- To nie jest, kurwa, możliwe! - warknął Lestrade do słuchawki i zerwał się ze swojego fotela, nie zwracając uwagi nawet na kawę, która wylała się na dokumenty, które aktualnie przeglądał. Przed chwilą Sally Donovan obwieściła mu, że mają problem. Znaleźli trupa, przyczyną śmierci było otrucie niezidentyfikowaną substancją. Gotów byłby odpowiedzieć, że to nie ich działka, gdyby zaskakująco drżącym głosem nie dodała: - To Moriarty. Początkowo nie chciał uwierzyć, jednak wiedział, że Donovan nie mogła żartować. Nie miała w ogóle poczucia humoru, nie wspominając o tym że jakiekolwiek żarty dotyczące spraw kryminalnych w Scotland Yardzie były cokolwiek nie na miejscu. W jego głowie zaczęły kiełkować bardzo nieprzyjemne myśli. Uświadomił sobie, że jeśli faktycznie Moriarty żyje, Scotland Yard nie rozwiąże niczego sam. Anderson, co prawda, ostatnimi czasy znacząco usprawnił swój system działania, wciąż jednak maniakalnie zajmował się tylko śmiercią Sherlocka. Lestrade sam nie był już pewien, co jest prawdą, a co nie. Oczywiście, nigdy nie uwierzył w to, że Holmes był oszustem. Choć przez jakiś czas po jego śmierci targały nim pewne wątpliwości, uświadomił sobie, że to niemożliwe. Sally Donovan mogła upierać się przy swoim, ale przez ostatnie dwa lata wszyscy zdążyli zmienić zdanie. Nawet Anderson, ten wiecznie cięty Anderson, którego nikt nie znosił. Ciekawe, co powiedziałby Sherlock, wiedząc że to właśnie Anderson tak ochoczo go broni i poszukuje. Teraz, kiedy Sally obwieściła mu, że za tajemniczymi otruciami stoi Moriarty, wszystko zaczęło się układać. Brakowało tylko jednego elementu, a tym elementem był Sherlock Holmes, jedyny konsultujący detektyw Londynu.

Lestrade wybiegł z budynku i wsiadł do samochodu. Niemal łamiąc prawo prędkością, z jaką jechał, skierował się w miejsce, którego nazwę podała mu przez telefon Donovan. Było to na przedmieściach Londynu - w budynku jednej ze szkół woźny odnalazł ciało dyrektora. Badania, wykonane przez specjalistów wskazały na otrucie tą samą substancją, przy użyciu której zabito w tym tygodniu już pięć osób. Do tej pory uważano to za przypadek, choć od przedwczoraj Scotland Yard dyskretnie badał sprawę. Pierwsze trzy śmierci nastąpiły w niedługi czas po sobie, na dodatek wśród bliskich znajomych, stąd policja i detektywi byli niemal pewni, że sprawa nie ma drugiego dna. Potem jednak zginęły jeszcze dwie osoby. A teraz znaleźli kolejną.

Z piskiem opon zahamował przed okazałym budynkiem. Kilka radiowozów i karetka pogotowia już stały przed wejściem. Trupa zapakowano do samochodu. Sally Donovan stała przy swoim wozie i wyglądała na wyjątkowo zaniepokojoną. Nigdzie nie było Andersona.

Kobieta podeszła do Grega i inspektor stwierdził, że nigdy nie widział jej tak załamanej.

- Nie wiem, czy wybierał ofiary przypadkowo, czy jest jakiś wzór... - powiedziała - Ale sytuacja jest poważna.

- Skąd pewność, że to Moriarty? Przecież... nigdy nie istniał, tak? - Lestrade nie mógł pozbyć się uczucia triumfu. Miał rację. Choć zdarzało mu się wątpić w Sherlocka, zawsze był pewien, że nie było kogoś takiego jak Richard Brook. - Nie chciałem żeby brzmiało to ironicznie. - dodał szybko, widząc minę Sally.

- Każdy może się mylić, inspektorze Lestrade. - Donovan wyjęła z kieszeni swój telefon - Proszę to zobaczyć.

Na ekranie komórki Greg zobaczył wiadomość, do której dołączone było zdjęcie uśmiechniętego Moriarty'ego. Fotografia wykonana została właśnie w tym miejscu, wedle informacji - niedługi czas przed przybyciem tu ludzi ze Scotland Yardu. Treść wiadomości brzmiała: Gdzie jest Sherlock?

- Przecież to może być zwykły montaż. Nie ma żadnej pewności...

- Nie możemy tego zlekceważyć! - przerwałą mu stanowczym głosem Sally. - Ma Andersona.

Greg przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w nią, zaskoczony. Przecież sam się z nim dzisiaj widział. Anderson znów mamrotał coś o Sherlocku i o kolejnych śladach, na które wpadł. Lestrade uświadomił sobie, że wspominał też o tym, że zamierza te ślady zbadać. Czy to oznaczało...

Donovan otworzyła kolejną wiadomość, tym razem sprzed zaledwie piętnastu minut. Musiała dostać ją, kiedy on sam był w drodze na miejsce zbrodni. Tym razem zdjęcie nie przedstawiało Jima, ale nieprzytomnego Andersona, przywiązanego do słupa w miejscu, które wyglądało jak czyjaś piwnica. Lestrade gorąco chciał uwierzyć, że był to jedynie głupi żart ze strony podwładnego, wiedział jednak, że to niemożliwe.

- Daje nam czas do końca miesiąca. - Sally zacytowała wiadomość - Co kilka dni, jak napisał, będzie motywował nas do działania.

- Motywował do działania? - Lestrade skrzywił się. Nie chciał chyba wiedzieć, co ten szaleniec mógł mieć na myśli. Wiedział tylko, że muszą zająć się tą sprawą i rozwiązać ją sami.

Chyba nigdy bardziej pragnął, aby okazało się, że Sherlock nie zginął.

W tym samym czasie Molly Hooper skończyła pakować walizkę. Nie powinna chyba pozostawać w Londynie, nie teraz, kiedy Moriarty domaga się prawdy. Jeśli wiedział, kto pomógł Sherlockowi, jej życie było w niebezpieczeństwie. A przecież wiedział gdzie mieszka, skąd pochodzi jej rodzina, gdzie może uciec. Gdyby wiedziała wcześniej, kim jest, nigdy nie zdradziłaby mu żadnego faktu ze swego życia. Ale nie wiedziała. Nawet Sherlock się tego nie domyślał, choć nigdy o tym nie wspomniał. Była jednak pewna, że nawet ów mistrz dedukcji nie spodziewał się, że uroczy, gapowaty techniczny z Barts, Jim, jest po prostu jedną z wielu ról, które Moriarty odgrywał przed światem. Wszyscy, którzy znali sprawę, musieli przyznać, że Moriarty był świetnym aktorem. Potrafił przekonać ludzi, że jest kimś innym... Na przykład Richardem Brookiem. Dobrze, że zadzwonili do niej ze Scotland Yardu i uprzedzili. Zasugerowano jej udanie się w bezpieczne miejsce, przez wzgląd na jej niedawne bliskie relacje z podejrzanym. Może powinna była powiedzieć im prawdę? Tylko ona sama wiedziała, w jak wielkie kłopoty się wpakowała.

Była pewna, że Moriarty nie żyje. Jego ciało było w kostnicy w Barts, widziała je. Nie mogła zapomnieć tego widoku - czasami śnił jej się po nocach, mimo że przyzwyczajona była do widoku trupów. To jednak był Jim, Jim z którym kiedyś się umawiała i którym przez jakiś czas była oczarowana. Jim, który okazał się być bezwzględnym mordercą i szaleńcem. Teraz jednak właśnie on widziany był w Londynie, właśnie on kolejnych ludzi doprowadzał do śmierci.

Nie wiedziała, co robił tym razem - Scotland Yard nigdy nie informował osób postronnych o tym, co się wydarzyło. Musiało to jednak być coś poważnego, skoro kazali jej zniknąć na jakiś czas, mając na uwadze tylko jej kilka randek sprzed paru lat.

Chyba, że w jakiś sposób wiedzieli. Przecież to inspektor Lestrade do niej zadzwonił, nie żaden jego podwładny. I nie zrobił tego chyba jako funkcjonariusz prawa, przynajmniej tak jej się teraz wydawało. Czy mógł się czegoś domyślać?

Usłyszała samochód, zatrzymujący się przed budynkiem, w którym mieszkała. Miała nadzieję, że to taksówka, która miała zabrać ją na dworzec. Kiedy wyjrzała przez okno, uśmiechnęła się lekko. Nie musiała nawet tak długo czekać.

Założyła płaszcz i chwyciła walizkę. Zamknęła drzwi do domu na klucz i zeszła przed budynek. Taksówka czekała, a Molly była pewna, że za chwilę będzie mogła odetchnąć z ulgą. Nie było chyba szans, żeby Jim znalazł ją u jej matki, niemal na drugim końcu kraju.

Niezdarnie wpakowała się z bagażem do samochodu. W samochodzie było niemal tak samo ciemno, jak i na zewnątrz.

- Tak jak mówiłam przez telefon, na dworzec. - powiedziała, usadawiając się wygodnie na tylnym siedzeniu. Za kilka godzin będzie bezpieczna. Miała nadzieję, że Scotland Yard poradzi sobie z sytuacją. Albo że... Nie, to niemożliwe. Przecież mówił, że to nic pewnego.

Nawet jej nie powiedział, kiedy wróci. A przecież tak mu pomogła. Za sfałszowanie aktu zgonu i wszystkie inne rzeczy, które zrobiła, mogła wylecieć z pracy i stracić swoje uprawnienia. Pomogła mu jednak uniknąć śmierci, przynajmniej tak jej się wydawało.

Musiał wrócić teraz, kiedy niebezpieczeństwo znów wisi nad jego przyjaciółmi.

Zerkała co jakiś czas przez szybę i dostrzegła, że taksówka wiezie ją nie do końca w tym kierunku, w którym powinna. Nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego tak było, postanowiła więc spytać o to taksówkarza, czemu jedzie dookoła. Zanim jednak zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, on sam się do niej odezwał.

- Gdzie jest Sherlock Holmes, Molly Hooper?

Nie znała tego głosu. Brzmiał złowieszczo, ale była pewna, że nie był to Jim, poznałaby go od razu. Zresztą, nawet nie wyglądał podobnie. Taksówkarz miał jaśniejsze i dłuższe włosy, był też chyba sporo młodszy od Moriarty'ego.

- Kim... Kim pan jest? - spytała, rozglądając się panicznie przez szyby. Powoli przestawała rozpoznawać mijane budynki. Dokąd ją wiózł? Zaczęła szarpać za klamkę, wiedziała jednak, że nie wyskoczy z pędzącego coraz szybciej auta. Drzwi były zablokowane.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią przez ramię, a Molly dostrzegła dziwny błysk w jego oczach.

- Moran. - powiedział, po czym zaśmiał się w przerażający sposób - Sebastian Moran.


	2. Chapter 2

Podczas gdy inspektor Lestrade stawiał swymi telefonami na nogi niemal każdy wydział Scotland Yardu, Molly Hooper siedziała przerażona w taksówce prowadzonej przez nieznanego jej mężczyznę.  
- Czego chcesz od Sherlocka? - zapytała - I ode mnie?  
Moran, bo tak się przecież przedstawił, zaśmiał się w dziwny sposób. Ten śmiech przypominał jej... Jima. Tak, to o Jimie pomyślała.  
- Czemu wszyscy zamiast myśleć o sobie, myślicie o tym niewydarzonym intelektualiście? - spytał Moran, znów rzucając jej spojrzenie przez ramię. Nie uzyskał jednak odpowiedzi. Molly milczała, zaciskając dłonie na fotelu. Nie mogła powstrzymać łez cisnących się jej do oczu, kiedy pomyślała o Sherlocku, przez którego zapewne doszło do tej sytuacji.  
- Bez przesady. - do uszu Molly po raz kolejny dotarł śmiech kierowcy - Nie jestem chyba AŻ TAK przerażający, co?  
Skrzywiła się. Nie, skądże - pomyślała - Porwałeś mnie, ale wcale nie jesteś przerażający.  
Domyślała się, że pracował dla Jima. Przeszedł ją dreszcz, kiedy pomyślała, że prawdopodobnie właśnie on zlecił to porwanie. I być może będzie musiała stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz. Z tym Jimem, którego nieznała. Nie, nie z Jimem. Z Moriartym.  
- Taka praca. - powiedział po chwili ciszy Moran.  
Co to za człowiek? Jeśli bawiła go ta sytuacja, to musiał mieć nie po kolei w głowie. Ale jeśli był pracownikiem Moriarty'ego, Molly była pewna, że nic jej nie zdziwi. Sam Jim był z pewnością szaleńcem, to samo musiało tyczyć się jego podwładnych.  
- Nie powiem ci nic o Sherlocku. Zresztą... nic nie wiem. - powiedziała nagle Molly. Moran zatrzymał samochód. Wysiadł z auta i podszedł do tylnych drzwi od strony Molly. W ręku trzymał kawałek materiału.  
- Wiem, że nie chcesz współpracować - zaczął - I nie tego Moriarty od Ciebie oczekuje.  
Bawił się szmatką, zwijając ją w sznur i od niechcenia uderzając nim w siedzenie tuż obok dłoni Molly.  
- Właściwie to mógłbym teraz odurzyć Cię chloroformem, albo walnąć w głowę czymś ciężkim... Byłoby po problemie, ale wolę chyba załatwić to delikatniej. - powiedział, tym razem zupełnie normalnie, bez nuty obłędu, którą Molly od samego początku słyszała w jego głosie.  
- Pochyl się. - powiedział stanowczo. Zrobiła, co kazał i poczuła, jak Moran przewiązuje jej oczy. Nie był nawet, o dziwo, szczególnie przy tym brutalny. Z drugiej strony, Jim też nigdy nie bywał brutalny, w żaden sposób. Może najgroźniejsi przestępcy tacy już są?  
- Powiniennem był zrobić to wcześniej, Molly Hooper, ale kobiety lepiej wyglądają bez opaski na oczach.

Podczas gdy Sebastian Moran odjechał w sobie tylko znanym kierunku, nie tak daleko, na lotnisku Londyn-Gatwick wylądował samolot. Nie był to byle jaki samolot - lot był prywatny, prosto z Wiednia, a wszystko zostało opłacone i załatwione w taki sposób, że aby mógł na czas wylądować, przesunięto start innej maszyny.  
Z samolotu wysiadły trzy postaci - dwóch mężczyzn i kobieta. W niedługi czas później wsiedli do czarnego samochodu z przyciemnianymi szybami i udali się w stronę centrum miasta.

Greg Lestrade nie miał pojęcia, co począć z tą sytuacją. Całą noc spędził - wbrew temu co zdążył wcześniej zaplanować - w biurze, non stop odbierając telefony i wykonując notatki. Teraz, kiedy Moriarty porwał Andersona, będą mieli więcej roboty. Chociaż nigdy za sobą nie przepadali, Lestrade dziwnie się czuł, myśląc o tym, że jego znajomy jest w rękach Moriarty'ego.  
Godziny mijały, a nie było żadnych informacji dotyczących możliwego miejsca przetrzymywania Andersona. Gdyby tylko Sherlock tu był, od razu rozpracowałby wszystko, po jednej wiadomości i zdjęciu doszedłby do tego, gdzie jest porwany, potem na pewno odnalazłby Moriarty'ego i znalazł na niego jakiś sposób.  
Mam nadzieję, że gdzieś tu jesteś, Sherlock - pomyślał Lestrade i wyszedł z biura, by odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem. Był potwornie zmęczony. Nie tak miała wyglądać jego sobota. Wolałby już chyba spędzić ją na kłotniach ze zdradzającą go żoną niż na rozwiązywaniu kryminalnej zagadki. Wiedział jednak, że nie ma innej możliwości, jak tylko przyjąć wyzwanie i liczyć na cud. Cud w postaci Sherlocka Holmesa, bo tylko on potrafiłby się tym zająć.  
Udało mu się na chwilę odprężyć na ławce pod budynkiem. Niewiele brakowało, a przysnąłby na niej. Zadzwonił jednak jego telefon, a Lestrade wybudzony ze swoistego półsnu od razu po niego chwycił.  
Na ekranie widniała ikonka wiadomości. Inspektor nie musiałby nawet jej otwierać, wiedział, kto był nadawcą. Mimo że w polu, w którym powinien znajdować się jego numer, widniał napis "Nieznany", Lestrade dobrze wiedział, czego się spodziewać.  
Witam, inspektorze Lestrade - mówiła wiadomość - Od ostatniej wskazówki minęła doba, a wy niczego nie dokonaliście. Jesteście strasznie nudni. JM.  
Do krótkiego tekstu dołączone były dwie fotografie. Na jednej z nich widniał wyraźnie zadowolony Jim, dzierżący w dłoniach czyjś dokument tożsamości, a na drugim kobieta z zasłoniętymi oczami i związanymi rękoma, siedząca w kącie jakiegoś pokoju. Lestrade od razu ją rozpoznał.  
Dobry Boże, pomyślał, chowając telefon do kieszeni, przecież to Molly. Dlaczego ona? Skoro Moriarty chce Sherlocka, dlaczego nie porywa bliższych mu ludzi - Johna, pani Hudson, czy nawet jego samego?  
Umawiał się z nią. To było dawno temu, ale Lestrade nigdy nie przestał współczuć tej biednej dziewczynie. Musiało być przykre odkrycie, że były chłopak nie jest w żadnym stopniu tym, za kogo się go miało. Zawsze współczuł jej też przez to, jak traktował ją Sherlock. Każdy dostrzegał, że jest w nim zadurzona, pewnie i on sam, co nie zmieniało faktu, że traktował ją paskudnie. Potrafił tylko prosić ją o pomoc, kiedy...  
Lestrade zachłysnął się wciąganym powietrzem.  
Sherlock nie był martwy, teraz był pewien. Anderson miał rację - ktoś pomógł Sherlockowi zniknąć, a kto to mógł być? Kto pracuje w kostnicy, kto wystawia akty zgonu ze wszystkimi informacjami, kto jest sam na sam z trupami i ma niezliczoną ilość czasu na badanie zwłok?  
Odpowiedź na to pytanie była oczywista - Molly Hooper.  
Jeśli faktycznie pomogła Sherlockowi sfingować własną śmierć, sama była teraz blisko utraty życia. Moriarty będzie chciał wyciągnąć z niej wszystko, co może wiedzieć.  
Po to porwał też Andersona. To przecież on przez ostatnie dwa lata śledził każdy trop, mogący prowadzić do Holmesa, miał masę notatek, wycinków z gazet i zdjęć, dowodzących tego, że słynny detektyw nie zginął...  
Lestrade westchnął ciężko. Wydawało mu się, że z każdą sekundą sytuacja staje się coraz trudniejsza, teraz jednak, gdy wszystko pojął, było mu łatwiej. Sherlock nie mógł przecież po prostu tak tego zostawić.

Mycroft Holmes siedział wygodnie w swym ulubionym fotelu i wpatrywał się w ścianę. Dotarły do niego już najświeższe wiadomości. Jeśli ostatnią porwaną była Molly Hooper, kto mógł być kolejny? Na pewno nie on sam, nie, był zbyt bezpieczny dzięki funkcji, jaką pełnił w państwie. Nikt nigdy nie miał szans dostać się do niego bez jego wyraźnej zgody, nie musiał się więc o to martwić. Obawiał się tylko, że jeśli jego brat nie weźmie się szybko do roboty, James Moriarty zapędzi się w swych zbrodniach i ciężko będzie to cofnąć, nawet ze wszystkimi pieniędzmi i możliwościami, jakie miał.  
Starszy z braci Holmes wiedział dokładnie, jaka była rola panny Hooper w sztuce, którą odegrał Sherlock dla całej Wielkiej Brytanii. I czuł z tego powodu niepokój - nie bał się jednak o Molly. Bał się o swojego brata.


	3. Chapter 3

John Hamish Watson odłożył telefon na stół i odwrócił się w stronę stojącej w drzwiach Mary. Kobieta spoglądała na niego wyczekująco, bezgłośnie domagając się wyjaśnień.  
- Kto to był? - spytała. W jej bardzo miłym dla jego ucha głosie słychać dało się słyszeć zmartwienie. Mary była dobrą kobietą i John doceniał to, jak się o niego troszczyła i z jaką cierpliwością odnosiła się do jego bardzo częstych nawiązań do osoby Sherlocka Holmesa.  
John usiadł zrezygnowany w fotelu i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.  
- Miałaś okazję poznać inspektora Lestrade... - powiedział, starając się, by jego głos nie oddawał jego nastroju. - To on.  
W pokoju przez dłuższą chwilę panowała cisza. Wiedział, że Mary pamiętała każdą rzecz, o której wspomniał i miał nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał wiele tłumaczyć. Stanowczo nie był teraz w humorze na długie rozmowy.  
- Posłuchaj mnie, Mary... - zaczął niepewnie. - Musisz wyjechać z Londynu na jakiś czas.  
Kobieta otworzyła usta, by coś powiedzieć - zapewne wyrazić sprzeciw, ale John kontynuował.  
- Jest ryzyko, że będę teraz w niebezpieczeństwie. Dlatego lepiej, żebyś zniknęła, póki Scotland Yard nie rozwiąże sprawy.  
- Jakiej sprawy? Co się dzieje, John?  
- Moriarty porywa ludzi. Tych, którzy mogą wiedzieć coś o Sherlocku.  
- Ale przecież sam mówiłeś, że niczego nie jesteś pewny.  
John milczał. Nie chciał, żeby Mary wpadła przez niego w kłopoty.  
Był pewien, że Sherlock gdzieś jest. Gdyby faktycznie zginął, Moriarty by o tym wiedział. Zresztą... To wszystko brzmi niewiarygodnie. Przecież wszyscy byli pewni że Moriarty zastrzelił się tam, na dachu St Barts. Molly sama oglądała zwłoki i potwierdziła zgon. A kto ze znanych mu - i żyjących zarazem - ludzi mógł go bliżej znać?  
Z drugiej strony Molly potwierdziła też śmierć Sherlocka, a ten koszmarny socjopata na pewno gdzieś się ukrywa i tylko czeka na moment, w którym będzie mógł powrócić w, jak pewnie sądzi, glorii i chwale, jako niesłusznie osądzony światowej sławy geniusz dedukcji.  
Zawsze kiedy myślał o powrocie Sherlocka, nie mógł powstrzymać się od uśmiechu i nie był to wcale sentymentalny uśmiech ani grymas radości, nie. John wiedział, że Holmes dostanie nieco inne powitanie niż mógłby sobie życzyć. Od niego, na przykład, dostanie conajmniej wiązankę, a brat i Lestrade z pewnością nie dadzą mu żyć.  
Tym razem jednak John Watson się nie uśmiechnął. Sytuacja była poważna, a Sherlocka nie było.  
- Proszę Cię, Mary. Zrób to dla mnie. - powiedział.  
- A ty? Wyjedziesz ze mną?  
John westchnął ciężko.

Molly nie miała pojęcia, gdzie jest. Kiedy mężczyzna, który przedstawił jej się jako Sebastian Moran, wyciągnął ją z samochodu i wprowadził do jakiegoś budynku, nie miała pojęcia, gdzie mogą być. Niewiele mogła z zasłoniętymi oczyma, a teraz, gdy dodatkowo miała związane ręce, w ogóle brakowało jakiejkolwiek możliwości.  
Moran nie odezwał się do niej już ani słowem. Czuła, że prowadzi ją przez jakiś korytarz, po czym po schodach w dół. Tam przywiązał ją do jakiegoś słupa i zniknął, uprzednio zdejmując jej opaskę z oczu.  
Nie było zupełnie ciemno. Pod sufitem wisiała pojedyncza, nie osłonięta niczym żarówka. Molly przypuszczała, że znajduje się w czyjejś piwnicy. W powietrzu czuć było wilgoć, a wszędzie pełno było kurzu. Tuż obok niej stały jedna na drugiej jakieś stare skrzynki, a w przeciwległym rogu pokoju dostrzegała jakiś większy kształt.  
- Hooper? To ty, prawda? - wyharczał nagle ktoś zmęczonym głosem. Wzdrygnęła się. A więc ten kształt to inny porwany! A skoro tak, to musiał być...  
- Anderson!  
- Wiedziałem... To musiałaś być ty albo Lestrade. Oni... chyba działają od końca.  
Molly poczła lekkie ukłucie w sercu, gdy zdała sobie sprawę z tego, co ma na myśli Anderson. Porywali tych, którzy byli blisko Sherlocka, ale zaczynając od tych najmniej dla niego ważnych. Nie była więc istotna, a przynajmniej tak uważał Moriarty.  
- Gdzie... gdzie jesteśmy? - spytała niepewnie.  
- Nie mam pojęcia. Dostałem czymś w głowę, a potem byłem już tutaj. - odpowiedział mężczyzna - Czy Lestrade zaczął coś już robić?  
- Zadzwonił do mnie i kazał uciekać z Londynu. Ale taksówka... była podstawiona.  
- Na litość boską, nie upewniłaś się najpierw?  
- Kierowca wyglądał normalnie...  
- Myślisz, że Moriarty pojawiłby się sam pod twoim domem, kiedy jest na celowniku Scotland Yardu? Nawet tu jeszcze ani razu go nie widziałem. Przychodzi tylko ten jego chłopiec na posyłki.  
- Moran?  
Molly, której oczy coraz bardziej oswajały się z półmrokiem, zauważyła że Anderson skrzywił się.  
- Skąd znasz jego nazwisko?  
Chciała coś odpowiedzieć, ale nagle rozległo się skrzypienie drzwi. Ktoś powoli schodził schodami na dół. Niestety, Molly nie miała szans dostrzec kto, ponieważ wejście znajdowało się za jej plecami. Przeszedł ją nieprzyjemny dreszcz, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że ktoś stoi tuż za nią.  
- Molly, mała Molly. - poznała ten głos niemal od razu, kiedy rozległ się tuż przy jej uchu. - Dawno się nie widzieliśmy.  
Jim Moriarty z charakterystycznym dla siebie wdziękiem ukazał się po chwili jej oczom. Na twarzy miał uśmiech, jakiego nigdy nie widziała. Przywodził jej na myśl krwiożercze zwierzę, wpatrujące się w swoją przyszłą ofiarę. Łzy zaczęły napływać jej do oczu, wiedziała jednak, że nie powinna pokazywać swojej słabości.  
- Czego chcesz...? - spytała niepewnie, czując jego wzrok na sobie.  
- Dobrze wiesz, czego chcę, Molly Hooper. - głos Jima był chłodny i stanowczy jak nigdy. Nie miała okazji rozmawiać z nim w ten sposób. - Wiem, że sfałszowałaś akt zgonu Sherlocka.  
Z piersi Andersona wydarł się okrzyk zaskoczenia i zadowolenia zarazem. A więc się domyślał. Miała nadzieję, że nie dla wszystkich było to takie oczywiste.  
- Ty sfałszowałeś całą swoją śmierć. - powiedziała cicho.  
Przerażający śmiech wypełnił pomieszczenie. Moriarty zdawał się być naprawdę rozbawiony słowami Molly, ale ani Anderson ani ona nie potrafili zrozumieć, dlaczego.  
- Kolejny raz nikt nie zrozumiał żartu. - powiedział, po czym podszedł do Andersona. - Może ty na coś wpadłeś? Tyle poszukiwań...  
Anderson jednak milczał jak grób. Molly wiedziała, że chroni Sherlocka. I że Sherlock pewnie nie będzie za to ani trochę wdzięczny.  
- Sherlock zrozumiał trochę za późno, zepsuł całą grę.  
- Wierzyłeś, że oszukasz wszystkich? - wyparowała nagle Molly.  
Jim zaśmiał się po raz kolejny i zbliżył się do niej. Pogłaskał ją po policzku jak dziecko, które powiedziało coś niemądrego.  
- Nie oszukiwałem nikogo. Naprawdę, Molly, ani razu nawet nie skłamałem.  
- Widziałam twoje ciało!  
Była naprawdę zrozpaczona. Nie rozumiała, co mogło się stać. Wiedziała, że Jim jest szaleńcem, że chce prowadzić z Sherlockiem swoją grę. Na pewno spodziewał się, że Sherlock jakoś przeżyje. Może zawarł to w swoich planach już wtedy?  
- Jesteście tacy nudni i naiwni... - Jim przewrócił oczyma i uśmiechnął się lekko.  
Molly i Anderson spojrzeli po sobie, przerażeni.

- Nie. Widzieliście ciało Richarda Brooka.

Inspektor Lestrade nie był tak zmartwiony od dawna. Miał nadzieję, że John opuści miasto i uniknie losu Andersona i Molly. Z drugiej jednak strony, był pewny że Watson tego nie zrobi. Musiał być pierwszy na miejscu, gdy tylko Sherlock powróci, by rozwiązać zagadkę.

Gdy powróci? Dobry Boże, naprawdę na niego liczył. Sherlock był teraz jedyną nadzieją Scotland Yardu i choć nikt nie chciał głośno tego powiedzieć, każdy zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Kiedy w grę wchodził Moriarty, tylko młodszy Holmes mógł pomóc. Na starszego raczej nie można było w tej kwestii liczyć, zresztą Lestrade był pewien, że Mycroft wiedział o tym, że jego brat sfingował własną śmierć.

Wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon i postanowił umówić się z nim na rozmowę jako funkcjonariusz prawa. Nie zdążył jednak nawet wystukać numeru, kiedy usłyszał za sobą czyjeś kroki i poczuł na twarzy szorstki materiał. Nie minęła nawet chwila, a zaczął dziwnie się czuć. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić, chloroform działał.


End file.
